


Call Her Marc

by KonataDMC



Series: That Fucking Little Butterfly [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First time writing trans, Gender Dysphoria, I am having someone who was going through the trans process proof read so it should be okay, M/M, Marc is my soft son protect him, So Marc and Mari are childhood friends you have no idea how happy this makes me, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Marc, advice is greatly appreciated, canon bisexual, dont know if you can do it til you try, i mean they are but thats not what i mean, im living, is that the right tag?, meaning perfecly normal occurance of menstrual blood, period mention, seriously lads... periods arent gross, so i try... have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Marceene knew from a young age that she wasn't comfortable in her body. After a long time of building up the courage, her parents were more than supportive when she told them.Marceene was now Marc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing another multi-chap fic, i have so many open ended ones as it is!  
> Ill get around to them all i swear but reverser was released and I adopted a new son (his name is Marc and he's soft, hurt him and ill cut you)

Marc was overjoyed that he was collaborating with the guy he likes. Nathaniel was a great motivator when he suffered writer's block and he hoped he did the same when Nathaniel hit a wall.

"What if we bring in a new character at this point?" Marc asked, fiddling with the page corner of his notebook. Nathaniel insisted he continue with his thought. "I was thinking add more diversity? Like LGBT or gender identity..." He trailed off. Nathaniel was silent.

Which was understandable, that reigon of thinking was dangerous, the smallest things set off so many people nowadays. "It's a good idea, what were you thinking in particular?"  _Funny you should ask..._ Marc considered telling Nathaniel about a character which was similar to himself in terms of story, but absolutely different in visual appearance. It was kind of a test, to see where Nathaniel stood in relation to the Gender Identity Debate.

"I was thinking of a Transgender character, they were born female, but feels more comfort as a guy. It could prove as a backup to Ladybug, to help give the message that anyone can make a change and are powerful... you know? Plus it'll help us get out of our ditches." Marc chuckled at his own comment.

Nathaniel tapped his chin before agreeing with the idea. He added how Marc could write it in as a plot twist. The raven haired boy nodded and got to  _'writing'_ the new character's backstory. He was taking snippets out of his own experience so it wasn't that difficult to fill in the gaps.

A few minutes later, Marc had finished the character's story and had just been called over to look at the draft for the character design. The character had short hair- very masculine- yet their lips were much fuller than a males, the character had longer lashes too.

The short hair was a warm brown with a slight hint of red, the eyes were the brightest green he'd ever seen. (He would even dare say greener than Chat Noir's- however impossible that may be...) Their tan skin also added to the diversity Marc mentioned.

* * *

"It looks great Nathaniel!" He blushed as he, somewhat, calmly praised his crush. The redhead thanked him and gave the backstory similar compliments.

"Great story, Marc, they seem like real problems the Trans community could face." He pointed out facts like the hormones they have to take, and the confidence building to tell their trusted peers. Marc thanked him with a very clear blush spread across his lightly freckled cheeks.

"You think it was a good idea to add them?" Marc asked.

"Yeah! Marc it was a great idea. A smart and positive move with the comic. I never would have come up with it on my own." Nathaniel encouraged him. Marc hadn't smiled that wide in a while. No one had shown that much praise since Marinette read his story about ladybug.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathaniel asked him, making him jump from how sudden the question was. "Sorry, i just could tell that you were thinking about something that turned sour." Marc hesitated.

"I was... thinking about.. -that-. The last time i got huge praise like that was from Marinette... " Nathaniel's face turned from quizzical to apologetic, the redhead apologised again for that day, and for how harsh he was being. "D-dont get me wrong! I forgive you for sure, but... just the thought at the back of my mind."

Marc cursed himself for the silence that followed. "Anyway, let's work on the next volume." Marc nodded and proceded to write the story that incorporated their new character, it definitely worked on getting them our of their creative ditches, they finished the final story draft in two hours and Nathaniel had gotten half way with inking and shading the final sketch of the art.

"You want to take a break? We could get a pastry to share from Marinette's place," Nathaniel offered.

_ABORT! ABORT! He's asking to share a pastry, I was **so** not prepared! _Marc had to force himself to breathe. Tell him you can't. You're busy. You have chores to do... ANYTHING! "S-sure," Nooo! 

* * *

"Hey Marc, hey Nate," Marinette smiled. "You need something?" 

"We're looking to buy," Nathaniel claimed, he asked Marc what he wanted and the blushing boy pointed to the cinnamon bun. "Two cinna buns please," Nathaniel's order caused Marc to look up. Two? Not one?

"Sure, that's two euros then please, i'll get you two some fresh ones from the oven. They're best warm." She giggled before dissapearing to the back of the shop.

She returned with two warm cinnamon buns in a single bag, she took the two euros off of Nathaniel, thanking the boys for their purchase raising her voice to tell them to "enjoy,"  as they walked the door.

"I could have paid for my own, y'know." Marc silently muttered, although Nathaniel still heard him.

"I know, but one euro wasn't going to change much, plus now you owe me." He smirked.

"Alix is a bad influence on you," Marc laughed, Nathaniel laughed along saying he 'learned from the best,' which safely warned him a light whack on the arm.

All was well and fine, the cinna buns were delicous, just as Marinette promised, but a feeling between Marc's legs was all too familiar. But he shouldn't start for another week! He scrambled around in his bag to find his phone. Surely enough the words 'Two Days Late' were printed large at top centre. His hormones.. did he run out of hormones?

"Excuse me," He muttered before rushing into the mens toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please note to be a little merciful as i myself have NOT gone through the trans process. I am open to constructive criticism, should there be minute details that have been overlooked during my research.
> 
> The process is different for everyone, i understand this but again, i have never written a trans fic before and all advice and criticism are greatly appreciated.

_No,_ Marc pleaded, looking at his now deep red underwear. He scrumaged his bag top to bottom, every pocket should an incident like this occur. Luckily, he had one last toiletry in a side pocket of his bag. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he gently and carefully placed the pad ontop of the blood that he had tried to clean up as best he could. 

"Marc, are you feeling okay? You just ran off to the toilets." Nathaniel pressed a hand to Marc's shoulder for comfort.

"S-sorry, i'm not feeling so good, I'm just gonna head home." Marc staggered clenching his stomach. How long has it been since his last period? Because this one hit like a ton of bricks.

"Marc, you can't even walk, let me help you home." Marc wanted to protest but he couldn't find it in him. He reluctantly nodded and let Nathaniel aid him home.

Norethisterone, thats right, he had used all of the tablets. He guessed this was the backlash of prolonging his menstruation to feel emotionally comfortable. "T-thanks Nathaniel... can you get a hot water bottle please?" Marc blushed at his own request but blushed even more when he agreed.

Wasn't this a very domestic scene? Not that Marc minded, he welcomed the thought. "H-here." Did Marc's ears decieve him? Did Nathaniel stutter? Being in a very emotional state while the hugest crush stood infront of him handing him his only profitable source of pain relief was very vexing. 

Long story short, concern was very attractive on Nathaniel. "There anything else you needed?" Should he ask Nathaniel to get some more Norethisterone? You would only know what it was if you were a female, which Nathaniel was clearly not. But what if he gets curious and searches it? Nathaniel would know and spread the word... he'd have to move schools again.

But they do have that level of trust dont they? Or do they? Was Marc completely reading their entire relationship wrong? Was it purely business? "Um..... can you get these tablets for me?" Marc's face was dangerously red and was desperately avoiding Nathaniel's gaze.

"Y-yeah, hold on." Marc thought this would mean he would quickly be back but clearly, 30 minutes later and still no Nathaniel on a 10 minute journey was quite concerning. Eventually, after another 10 minutes, Nathaniel came back. "Sorry, I kinda got... distracted." 

"For 40 minutes?" Marc stressed, what could he have possibly be distracted by? 

"I ran into Alix.. she told me what this is used for." Oh no, no no no. This can not be happening. "Why didn't you say you needed them for your mum?"  _What?_ Was Nathaniel that dense? Scratch that, everyone in this school is dense.

"Y-Yeah, she comes home late tonight, I didn't have time to buy some for her." Is he really going along with this? This isn't for his mum, it's for him! But how to get that across?

"I have to go, get some rest Marc," Nathaniel smiled at him leaving the tablets on the side table next to the couch and left the apartment. "See you at school." Marc nodded, red-faced. 

Nathaniel left the apartment complex and met up with Alix at the bottom. "Well? Didn't I tel you? You jump to conclusions, Nate. They weren't for him." Nathaniel mocked her expression and chuckled in agreement.

"I use them," Alix bluntly stated, "Hits like a ton of bricks when you use 'em all." Nathaniel asked about other symptoms. "Nothing much other than intense cramps and stomach pains. Why you wanna know?"

"No reason." Alix glared at him.

"Dude, seriously? I've been your friend for how long now?" Nathaniel smirked at the girl. "Tell me your thoughts, man," 

Nathaniel sighed. "What if they were for Marc?"

* * *

Nathaniel walked with Alix the next day to school. "So how did you come to the conclusion that Marc uses Norethisterone." 

Nathaniel talked Alix through how he came out of the toilets clutching his stomach, and how like Alix said with the amount of pain that it causes. Nathaniel mentioned how nervous Marc was when asking for the tablets. "If they were for his mum, then he wouldn't have been as nervous as he was, right?"

Alix admitted it was a posibility, "Then what?" Nathaniel stood confused, what did Alix mean? 

Then what? Then... what? Then what would that mean in terms of comic? Friendship? Nathaniel then recalled the new character Marc requested they make for the next issue. That was a silent ask of standpoint, maybe even a subtle confession? Not romantically, of course, but a confession of being transgender maybe?

Nathaniel wanted to ask Marc about it all, but he's shy, him and his green eyes, and Nathaniel had to agree, they were brighter than Chat Noir's, him and his green eyes would just close in on itself and possibly bring them back to square one. Nathaniel didn't want that, he had grown so fond of the friendship they shared.

"Nate!" Marinette ran up to the redhead. "Have you heard from Marc? He messaged me saying he won't be able to mske it to the art club afterschool." Nathaniel stood surprised, checking his phone. 

"He didnt send me anything." the two teen girls hovered over his phone, searching confirmation.

It was true, no new messages were to be found anywhere on the phone. No text, no missed call, no voicemail, nothing. You'd think that if you couldn't make it to the one place inside school where you could meet up with your friend who is also your partner in, what Nathaniel hoped to be, a long term project, then you'd tell said partner of such situation.

Was Marc in too much pain to even get out of bed this morning and only had enough strength for one, possibly even two messages? Alix and Nathaniel decided to go visit Marc afterschool, and ensure he's okay.

"Oh don't worry, I'll go," Marinette stepped in quickly. She grew up with Marc, so she knew of Marc's transition, she decided to step in and help Marc keep his secret for as long as he wants to.

At the end of the day, Marinette left the building, dropped her bag off at the bakery and ran to Marc's house with a few important neseccities that Marc might need.

"Marc?" She cautiously knocked on the door and awaited a response. She didn't get one so she soflty said her name to make Marc aware he could be comfortable. "It's me, Marinette?" The door immediately opened.

He let her inside and closed the door after her. "Marinette.." he whined. "I knew i was gonna run out soon, but this hurts so much." Marinette pulled out some painkillers, (which were secretly handed to her by Tikki), and handed one to the suffering boy. She ran her fingers through Marc's hair, trying to soothe him. "I'm pretty sure Nathaniel suspects me too." 

"Well if he does suspect you, i can try and pull him away, if you want me to?" Marc shook his head, his dark blue locks being ruffled from being on Marinette's lap. She questioned his reasoning.

"If I ever want Nathaniel to like me, then he needs to  **know** me. Oh, what am I saying?! I couldn't even get him to look at me never mind talking to him!" He sighed, (which was a bad idea), Marinette gently chuckled at her friend.

"You got this Marc! I can help, and if you want the best plan maker ever on your side, say the word and Alya will be there in a flash! If you're comfortable, obviously." Marc thanked her. He decided to leave the amount of people who  knew the same. Four, Marinette, Sabine, Tom, and his mum. That was more than enough for now.


End file.
